pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Barony Edicts/Rules
“Learn the rules like a pro, so you can break them like an artist.”― Pablo Picasso Edict are listed in order and with the Year of their decree The Masquerade 1975 Thou shall not reveal thy true nature to those not of the Blood. The Masquerade is the cornerstone survival strategy for Kindred; without it, the kine would rise up and exterminate all the undead. Set up as one of the Camerilla traditions is still held among almost all cities whether Carilla or Anarch. In Pittsburgh it is enforced by the Baron, there is little concern over this rule as most Kindred, respect it even if they don't respect those that uphold it. The Edict of Introduction 1975 Every Vampire must announce their entry into the city to the Baron or one of his chosen delegates typically the emissary or the sweeper. The Eminent Domain of the Baron 1980 The Baron alone has the right to claim way to your Haven as you in the domain of the Baron at his leisure. This is another common edict among any city. The Right to Embrace "Pitt Parties" 2009 A New Edict done after the destruction of the chantry in Vienna. It's veiwed negatively by some with other backing it, as a middle grown. It established a time and place to Embrace, named at a named even called colloquially a "Pitt Party." A Pitt Party is declared by the Baron often accompanies an Event in which large crowds of the Kine are gathered. As the Kindred own many of the major venues, Kine are randomly given golden "wristbands" entitling them to free and unlimited drinks. It here that they becomes easy prey. Kindred allowed to Embrace only those with the golden wristbands, but to feed off anyone at the venue so long as they up hold the masquerade in do either. While many follow this, with their open progeny, many Caitiff and even thin-bloods are born out of Embraces after Pitt Parties as often only the strongest and more powerful Kindred with in the city get to the unlucky first. The Baron's Blood 2016 This Edict is one of the most controversial requiring all Thin-Bloods found to be reported to the Baron. Once seen as allies of the Anarchs, and for a while given a better life under the leadership of the Baron at the behest of Alejandra things have since changed. The Baron has declared all right to the destruction of them, with in his domain. Anyone found to have been hiding one, or to destroy one shall meet the final death. It is one of the more dangerous edicts to ignore, of course they'll all dangerous if you upset the Baron. It also one that is common ignored for those interested in personal gains. His reasoning claim that they're agents of the Second Inquisition, pointing out that it wasn't until there rise that the inquisition started, although this widely accepted as a "Crack Pot Conspiracy Theory". The Right to Call 2019 The most recent ecit with this viewed as an overstep of power by many Kindred, requires the leaders of a Clan to request the right to call a meeting among the clan leaders. This has been met with derision by a large portion of the leaders and clans, especially the Anarchs. This was the edict that caused Eugene and several other Brujah to move outside of the Cities, to Rankin away from the center of power. He has even been known to enforce the edict against coteries who have upset him.